


旮旯

by wyzycky



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyzycky/pseuds/wyzycky
Relationships: 土屋淳/岸本实理, 藤真健司/南烈
Kudos: 1





	旮旯

岸本的头发在刚升入高三的时候烫过一回，原因很简单，好奇。然而效果也不过如此。加上全国大赛失利，“卷发”多少蒙上了一层不祥的阴影，于是再没动过这种欧巴桑一般的念头。随着头发长长，烫过的部分次第剪掉，剩下一把虎口掐不住的直发，又硬又黑。  
此刻这把长发散乱，散发幽幽光泽，仿佛一张黑色丝缎床单，衬着横陈其上、主人的肢体。  
岸本调整一下蓬松的羽毛枕，让自己倚得舒服点，这一下难免扭到腰，跨在他腿间卖力的人抽了口气：“差点被你搞射了……”  
“就这么一下，至于吗？”岸本眯着眼，把腿叉得更开，承受着更加凶猛的撞击，话也断断续续：“年纪、大了，是、不那么、持久、要、要不、我来？”  
那人额上沁出薄汗，并不还口，几下挺腰后伏低身体，一手托住岸本的脖子迫他迎向自己的唇。  
吻得缠绵。  
岸本被吻得情动，先耐不住了，双腿夹住那人的腰身求欢，前后摆动屁股小幅吞吐对方的阴茎：“别停……”  
“年纪大了，操不动你了，自己来。”一双秀气的眼睛凑得极近，可惜里面促狭满满。  
闻得此言岸本浓眉一立：“土屋淳！真当老子操不了你？”说着就要起来。  
嘴上占便宜和实际不吃亏是两码事，不管是球场上还是床上，对从来压着岸本打的土屋淳而言，一个都不能少。  
土屋抿嘴笑，他最喜欢岸本不服气的样子，岸本又气又拿他没办法时尤其喜欢。  
“我错了嘛……”撒娇一般，土屋的声音瞬间放软，与岸本十指交握，缓缓伸长手臂，将后者牢牢压在身下，又慢又深地发动攻击。听到岸本紧咬下唇从鼻腔里哼出的呻吟，土屋简直没法控制自己。  
后面已经被一条又热又硬的东西填满，没想到这玩意儿还能更粗，岸本被撑得发疼，皱着眉大口喘气，双手捧住土屋的脸：“你还挺兴奋。”  
“废话，都多长时间了，今晚你别想睡觉。”土屋衔着岸本的下唇，得寸进尺地去吮他的舌头，一句话缠绕唇齿之间，含含糊糊。  
岸本气喘吁吁，勉力招架：“大哥你轻点，刚才又说操不动，现在就差被你操死了。”他仰头，土屋就去吻他的脖子；侧脸，土屋就去舔他的耳朵；要命的地方被土屋提起腰抵住猛干。这么下去谁受得了。  
“我快要到了，你、你……”岸本猛地绷紧身体，四肢死死拥住土屋，呻吟拔高调门再断掉，精液点点溅落胸腹。  
土屋狠狠插了两下，强行按捺冲动，停在岸本身体里不动：“这么快？都不用我动手？”  
岸本闭着眼，喘息带着点哑：“废话，多久了。”  
土屋心生愉悦，就这么着多等一会也不那么难以接受：“想我了？没自己做？”  
“想个屁，老子夜夜做新郎，等你还不如进修道院。”  
“哦~~”土屋轻轻送胯。  
岸本还在不应期，受不了这个，两手一起握住土屋的胯骨推拒：“别……”  
土屋不管，继续磨蹭：“你这里可不是这么说的，紧得要命，我一进去就被你……”  
岸本一瞪眼，揽着土屋的脖子狠狠亲了上去：“骚话一套一套的，要干就干！”  
见岸本挂不住老脸，土屋笑得直抖，拼命挣脱岸本的封条之吻，下面差点滑出来：“你……你刚才射好多你知道吗？”  
床头小夜灯哪儿照那么清楚？岸本疑惑自己是不是真出来那么多，一边恨得狠咬土屋肩膀，一边暗骂土屋淳这个禽兽，以前当他是个正经的，谁知道日久见人心，自己上了贼船算是下不来了。回想过往种种，心头一软，松了力道，向后倒在枕上。  
土屋双臂打直，撑在岸本上方，看着后者的眼里满满漾着笑，低声说：“现在好点了吗，我轻些好不好？”  
岸本不顶嘴，单手握住土屋的脖子慢慢用劲，一面自己凑上去和他亲吻。二人长久地亲吻彼此，分开时额头相抵微微气喘。  
“从后面？这样太久了，你会不舒服。”  
拔出来时，硕大的头部撑开穴口，岸本轻抖，转过身，再进入时唯有被充实的安全感。岸本一手撑着床，一手握紧床栏杆，无力地垂下头，长发披散，帐幕般有节奏地摇晃。  
“实理……实理……”土屋低声呼唤爱人的名字，拨开发丝去吻他，下身挺进一次比一次激烈，小腹的肌肉拍打臀瓣，啪啪脆响。岸本的身体又热又紧，内里阵阵痉挛般吸附阴茎，快感尖锐，刺得土屋头皮发麻。  
岸本的呻吟带上了哭腔，弓起背，双手握紧床头，全身肌肉绷紧。土屋加紧攻势，伸手绕到岸本身前握住他的阴茎上下撸动，胸膛贴着汗湿的背，在他耳边呢喃：“等等我，我们一起。”  
岸本反手环住土屋的头，胡乱吻他，喘得上气不接下气：“里面，射在……里面……”  
土屋脑子轰一声，狠狠卡住岸本的腰，不准他随着插入向上耸动，只能承受他的给予。  
岸本几乎被干软了腰，土屋不准他倒下，只能无力地向后落入那个结实的怀抱。土屋已经不再安慰他的阴茎了，小家伙可怜地随着交合的节奏在身前抖动，岸本干巴巴地吞咽，单手取悦自己，摸了一掌湿漉漉的粘腻。  
“再快点……”岸本喘息着催促。  
土屋一下比一下干得更用力，撞得岸本发出长长一声呻吟，后穴收缩吸吮，逼得土屋一股股射了出来。  
两人就势倒在床上，大口大口喘气，许久才平复呼吸。  
岸本觉察腿根处一个暖呼呼的活物一点一点地碰触，不用问，土屋又精神了。  
“还不过瘾？”岸本有气无力。  
“说了今晚不让你睡觉。”  
不用回头岸本也能想象土屋脸上讨人厌的嬉笑。  
“再来两次非让你干脱肛……”岸本小声嘀咕。土屋像看穿了他，附到耳边，热气一阵阵扑来，酥到岸本心里：“这次我保证轻轻的。”  
岸本哼了一声，没同意也没反对——完全没那个必要，柔软的穴口顺利接纳了土屋。  
舍命陪君子好了。岸本认命了。

经历了赛季中无休止的训练和高强度比赛，短暂的休假几乎成了人生唯一的期盼，身体和灵魂早就盼望着回到某个人身边，因此每一分钟都弥足珍贵——“今晚不睡觉”，嘴上说得气势十足，最后先睡着的还是土屋。  
太累了。  
太阳晒透白纱，土屋闭眼伸手往身边一划，空的，细亚麻的床单摩挲皮肤，十分爽快，他懒洋洋地打了两个滚，在床单上蹭了几蹭才坐起身来揉眼睛。  
岸本家是个小小的loft公寓，楼上一张双人大床和步入式衣橱几乎占据全部空间，望下去是挑高的客厅兼书房，正对落地长窗，楼下则是开放式厨房和餐厅。  
厨房里传来器皿碰撞的声音，想必岸本正在忙碌。食物的香气袅袅飘散，土屋耸起鼻子细细分辨，是味噌汤，还有肉类的焦香。为了增肌和回避鬼死那么长的禁药列表，每天必须吃专职营养师定制的餐食，吃得生无可恋，难得回家终于可以吃点人吃的了！除此之外，当然还有另一样是怎么都“吃”不够的……  
室内温度宜人，土屋裸着身体光着脚，漫不经心地搔搔痒处，一步一步晃晃悠悠走下楼梯。地板擦得光可鉴人，低头隐约可见小兄弟跟着脚步摇头晃脑，土屋心情大好，模仿蜡笔小新的海带舞左右胡扭。小兄弟越发支棱。

为了专心写稿子，岸本昼伏夜出，跟土屋早睡早起的生物钟有将近六小时的时差，因此一贯是午餐当早餐，难得土屋回来，迁就一下也无妨，就当一起吃个和风branch。  
饭菜准备停当，只等土屋起床，就动手做萝卜泥配菜。耳机里摇滚乐正激昂，岸本抬头看看挂钟，这厮昨晚要了三次还不够，黏黏糊糊还想再做，被自己严厉制止，果然草草冲洗之后倒头就睡。过度劳累，多睡一会是正常，不过也差不多了，待会阿南和藤真还要来。  
味噌汤火候到了，岸本关掉煤气，将锅从炉灶上移开，打算这就去叫土屋起床，冷不防被抱个满怀。  
“醒了？”岸本扯下耳机塞进围裙口袋，腾出手揉搓肩上那个乱蓬蓬的大脑袋：“吃饭？”  
“嗯……”  
大脑袋一点都不老实，蹭得岸本好痒，躲又躲不开，没等他爆粗口，“小脑袋”也不老实了。  
“我就知道你这个家伙。”岸本反手在土屋屁股上拧了一把。  
“知道我在家还只穿一条围裙？说，是不是勾引我？”土屋故意向前躲，唇齿衔住岸本的耳朵轻咬，一条热乎乎光溜溜活蹦乱跳的家伙抵住身前的好去处来回磨蹭。  
“老子自己家，想怎么穿还用跟你申请？”岸本的心跳有点乱，气息还在控制之下，于是越发疾言厉色。可惜全无用处。  
土屋一手已经探入围裙，握着岸本半硬的阴茎在手中掂量：“咦，哥们儿你也长大啦？”  
“你tmd！”岸本被逗乐了，随即轻嘶一声：“疼！”  
“哦。”土屋放弃顶入的企图，只是将自己紧紧贴在岸本臀上，专心玩弄手中的那条：“硬了，想要吗？”  
岸本闭着眼深呼吸，下手去扯开土屋的手：“算了，你老腰太金贵。别玩了，吃饭。”  
“等等。”土屋低声说完，扳着岸本的肩让他转身靠住料理台稳定重心，面对面，将两条阴茎握在手中缓缓摩擦，一面偏过头吻住岸本。  
“再这么着可没完了啊……”岸本声音暗哑，语带威胁，眼瞳深处几乎冒出火来，一双手暗示性地在土屋臀上抓握。  
土屋挑衅地笑笑，缓缓蹲下，钻进围裙里。  
“我操……”  
岸本是有经验的，他知道性能带来怎样的快感，也知道无爱之性是怎样的空虚。女友数量和质量均较为可观的他每次和土屋做都有一丝恍惚——怎么就被这货套牢了？还心甘情愿？还被他抱？没处说理去。  
咬紧牙关调动全部的自制力，岸本一把扯掉围裙，低头看自己被土屋吞吐。口腔很热，收缩双颊造成的负压比甬道还紧。土屋微微仰头，拉直喉咙，深深地把岸本整个含住，咽反射让咽部的肌肉将敏感的头部牢牢包裹。  
“靠……”岸本不由自主仰起头，双手抓住土屋的头发，克制地挺送。  
土屋将岸本一条腿搭在自己肩上，稍微吐出一部分，浅吮细腻的头部：“喜欢吗？”  
岸本眼泪都出来了：“你从哪儿学的？”  
土屋眨眨眼：“棒棒糖，你值得拥有。”不等岸本骂人，吐出阴茎，将自己的手指含进嘴里濡湿：“我不进去。”  
岸本哼哼冷笑：“那你要干嘛？”  
土屋只是微笑，双眼盯住岸本，张开嘴，缓缓地再度将岸本吞入口中。  
快感过载。当岸本意识到手指的存在时，土屋已经找到了他那个敏感的腺体，并温柔地按摩。  
“土屋淳！”  
彻底失控了。岸本都不知道自己叫了什么，只知道自己被按在台面上，土屋的头在自己的胯间起伏，两根手指在穴内搅动，前后夹击之下，射出来的那一刻，几乎死了过去。  
岸本口干舌燥，听到一句带着笑意的 “爽吗？”，眼都不睁，直接扑过去抱住土屋，舌头用力卷扫他的口腔。  
“你还挺着呐？”岸本也想给土屋口一次，被土屋抱住不放：“就这样，别动，让我抱一会。”  
情欲平复，岸本突然想起正事：“赶快吃饭，今天阿南来看你，藤真也一起。”  
“啊？”土屋老大不情愿：“我难得休个假，你竟然约外人过来？”  
“外人？”岸本握着土屋下巴左右打量他是不是脑子进水了：“阿南算外人？你俩认识比我早吧？”  
“好吧，那你叫藤真来干嘛？”  
“阿南来藤真会不来？”岸本一努嘴：“电话在那，你自己打给藤真，说你不想看见他，让他别来了。号码是……”  
“别别，我怕了他。”  
“快吃饭！”岸本抓抓乱发，重新挽起：“哎呀，年糕都泡软了，这还能好吃吗？”  
“我就爱吃软软的年糕，每次不等软到位就给你吃了。”  
“有没有点品位了，我做菜就是给你这么糟蹋的？年糕当然是要带着韧劲儿嚼起来才过瘾！”  
“得了吧你！”  
“酒！”  
小酒壶摆在桌上，瓷质的壶身凝了一层水珠，木盒盛着酒杯，并排摆在餐桌上。  
“咦，这么早就喝？”话是这么说，身体却很诚实，土屋坐下，倒满两杯：“用这个喝真有酒家的感觉。”  
“难得休假，想喝就喝一点。”岸本接过酒，抿了一口：“你的公寓我提前叫人给你打扫干净了，随时可以回去住。”  
“不去，在这比较好，那里等我爸妈他们回国去住吧，定时打扫就完事了。”土屋端起杯：“好喝，好一阵没喝酒了。”  
“这个酒是藤真拿来的，他说他的猫爱喝，也给我尝尝。”岸本鼓着嘴细品：“你也喜欢？那我再问他要。菜放心吃，特意买了无公害蔬菜。”  
土屋咬着筷子看岸本笑：“改天去看看岸本小姐？”  
“她出国玩去了，比我潇洒多了。”岸本叹气。  
正午阳光中，两人有一句没一句地聊着，竟喝了几壶酒。饭毕，岸本泡了茶，出门买菜。土屋穿上岸本的家居服，横在沙发上，打开电视做背景音，啜一口茶翻一页杂志。阳光正暖，酒气攻心，舒服得昏昏欲睡。

“叮咚~”门铃响起。  
土屋翻了个身，看看时间，应该是岸本回来了，拖鞋都来不及穿，几步窜到门口：“你回来啦？”  
开门一看，俩人。土屋立刻垮了肩。  
藤真健司，一双圆眼睛精神抖擞，衬着天生浅淡的发色，像只锁定目标、随时出击的红隼：“你在家啊，西瓜拿去，应岸本的要求，贴着有机食品标签呢。”  
南烈低眉顺眼跟在后头，手里拿着一大瓶报纸包裹的清酒：“实理呢？买菜去了？”  
“对啊。”把客人让进房间，土屋找茶杯给两人喝水却怎么也找不到。  
“你坐下吧，我来。”藤真熟门熟路，打开厨房吊柜拿出两个茶杯，洗刷干净再擦干，一个递给南，一个自己满上。  
土屋和客人一起围着茶几坐在地板上。  
南已经把频道调至体育台，看起重播：“好几场比赛都错过了，你们本赛季成绩很好啊。”  
“是啊。”说到篮球，土屋又精神了。  
一会功夫，藤真已经切好西瓜，用大平盘端上茶几。将将放下，门铃又响了，藤真转身走过去开门：“岸本回来了。”  
这次真是岸本。土屋半跪半起，看着岸本亲亲热热跟客人打招呼、和藤真一起收拾食材，满心腹诽。  
“你俩常来找岸本玩？”土屋转头低声问南。  
“前一阵藤真来跟岸本一起学做西洋点心。”  
“藤真？西洋点心？有没有搞错？”土屋脑中描绘出穿着女仆制服外罩白色蕾丝围裙的藤真，猛地打了个寒颤。  
“嗯，是为了给新作品找素材。”  
“那你有口福啦。”  
“口福？消化内科倒是进了一次。”南心有余悸，喝了口茶压惊。

岸本当然不需要客人打下手，藤真略微帮助整理后回到客厅，只有南坐在地板上悠闲地吃西瓜看电视，土屋不见了。藤真不以为意，扯了两个靠枕垫在背后，把自己照顾得舒舒服服：“我也要。”  
南挑了一块多砂的瓜，顺手抽了两张纸巾一起。  
“不用，今天记得带手帕了。”  
南看着藤真手里的小方巾眼熟：“这不是我的吗？你的呢？又丢了？还是被女同事偷走了？”  
藤真皱着眉：“偷？有病啊，谁偷这玩意儿？”  
仔细想想也是，朝夕相处怎么藏得住本性，谁忍得了藤真才见鬼了——南暗叹，心中颇为自得：“丢三落四，也就是我不嫌弃你，改天买两打，随便你丢。”  
“不要，我还是用纸巾吧，方便。”  
说话间，土屋已经焕然一新地从楼上踱了下来：头发梳得整齐，衬衣烫过，肩膀到袖口的线条锋利得可以剖鱼，麻制的格子休闲长裤从身上长出来一般裹着一双长腿。  
客厅里的二人目不转睛看着土屋款款走下楼梯：“刚才失礼了。”  
“今天是什么大日子？”南迷惑地发问。  
“贵客登门的日子啊。”土屋对着藤真眨眨眼。  
藤真不明所以，看一眼南，还是没找到答案，决定放弃思考这个无聊的问题，踢踢南，得到第二块瓜，吃了起来。

等岸本端了火锅出来，沙发上小憩的人变成了藤真，南调低了电视音量正在和土屋轻声聊天。  
岸本耸了耸鼻子：“淳？你喷香水了？”  
“对呀。”土屋梗着脖子：“难得阿南和藤真来，隆重一点。”  
岸本狐疑地瞧了瞧他，没发表意见，回厨房了。  
“还有什么要拿的，我来。”南扔掉瓜皮去找岸本，土屋忙跟在后头。  
听见动静，藤真朦朦胧胧睁开眼，目送两人走开，坐起身来伸了个大懒腰。

岸本记得每个人的口味，连蘸料都备了不同的：藤真要浓酱油和山椒粉，用汤略化开；南要柚子醋点上几点鱼露配萝卜泥和葱碎；土屋和他一样，每人一颗生鸡蛋、盐和新鲜香草碎。  
掀开盖子，蒸汽袅袅，牛肉香气中混合着奶香扑鼻。四个人团团围坐，四个高脚杯里注入红酒，冰得恰到好处。  
藤真双手合十：“我开动啦！”一马当先夹起牛肉浸在蘸料中。  
“酱油味儿把肉的本味都给掩盖住啦，你这么吃真浪费。”土屋腰背挺得笔直，斯斯文文夹起一块：“实理给你。”  
“嗯？你要不要试试我的料？”南夹了肉还没吃，听见土屋高论，顺手推到藤真面前：“也很好吃。”话没说完只见藤真微微眯眼——糟糕。  
“不愧是岸本，做什么菜都这么好吃，这个酱油碟你是怎么调的？跟外面的完全不一样，衬托得肉更好吃了。”藤真话是问岸本，眼睛可是笑眯眯地盯住土屋。  
“之前我们一起住的时候常常吃火锅嘛，一次不行就多试几次，这又不是什么高科技。”岸本没留神土屋和藤真之间的眉眼官司，专注锅里的动静：“试到最合适的方子记住就好。”  
“那段时间可真开心，大家都在一起，诶，那时候土屋不在吧？”  
“他在了，只是不常去。”南试着打圆场：“阿淳当时说是找我玩，实际上就是去找实理的吧？”  
“啊？”岸本转头看土屋：“真的？”  
土屋不接茬，咬着牙笑，夹起一大块肉塞进南的碟子：“快吃，多吃点。”这事说来说去怪自己不早挑明，谁知道南烈嘴这么快，到底是一家子，胳膊肘往里往外都是帮着藤真说话。  
“你那么早就惦记上岸本了！”藤真故作惊讶，土屋这小子在自己面前总是不服气，时不时冒出一根反骨，不把他拍平自己就不是藤真健司了。  
“嗯……啊……”土屋敷衍着。其实比他们说得更早，但是这种私房话，要说也是跟岸本两个人聊，当着两个闪亮亮的电灯泡深情告白，尤其里面还有藤真，这事他绝对不干。  
说起土屋和藤真的梁子，大约是土屋抖机灵翻车，一句“名记”的调侃惹毛了后者，导致一个月内连发四篇球评，批得当红球星土屋淳捏鼻子认错，从此在藤真面前怂了半头——还是平起平坐嘛。  
好在藤真尚算识大体，岸本不是好炫耀的孔雀性格并未追问，加上南大和稀泥，餐桌上很快一团和气。然而好景不长，藤真的手提电话响了。  
短暂几句后，藤真收线：“岸本，借你座机用一下，信号不大好。”不等主人回答，径直打电话去了。  
土屋竖起耳朵，可惜藤真听得多说得少，几乎都在嗯嗯嗯。挂掉电话，藤真走到南身边在他头顶亲了一口：“我有事出去一趟，尽量早回来，你要是累了就别等我直接睡。”  
岸本连忙起身招呼：“你吃饱了吗？我这还有点东西，给你带上。”  
“不用，那边有简餐，我带着走不方便，改天再来。”  
岸本送藤真出门，还来不及落座，只听土屋迫不及待地问阿南：“他这是干嘛去？”  
“最近在做一个节目，他有心往电视圈转。”  
“不是我说，他那个长相，人家过目不忘，做那些报道也太危险了点。”岸本想了想，又补充：“我看也不见得比他之前安全多少。”  
“所以他在淡出，也是为了安全考虑。”  
土屋看得清楚，说起这个话题，南脸上泛起少有的、温柔的笑。  
“前一阵他不是总来和我一起去烹饪教室嘛，说话之间的意思好像是和艺能界搭上了关系，要写剧本之类的。”岸本突然贼笑：“阿南，藤真回家有没有做菜给你吃？怎么样？”  
“他哪是为了做菜给我吃才学习啊，他是为了搞创作才学做菜！”  
“那你们俩，是你做饭比较多？”土屋笑眯眯接话，二对一，形势逆转。  
“我也要有时间才行。”南的语气突然虚弱。  
“怪不得你们一个接一个来我这蹭饭！”

“那你们俩谁在上面？”土屋托着下巴，突然改变了话题。  
南差点被呛到：“酒不错。”  
岸本显然不想帮助老友：“再喝一口顺顺气，好点了吧？你和藤真谁在上面。”  
南的脸红到耳根，装作没听见的样子，端起一盘蔬菜就往锅里倒：“该下菜了吧，这个菜真新鲜，小松菜是吗？”  
“这个是菠菜。”岸本接过空盘。  
“要不换个问题，”土屋趴在桌上，凑得更近：“你俩第一次是什么时候？”  
岸本默默颔首，递了个赞许的眼神。土屋气焰越发嚣张，看南的脸和红酒一个颜色再添一把柴：“你俩该不会没做过吧？不会吧？”  
闻言岸本瞪大眼睛：“不会吧！”  
“怎么可能，别瞎说了。”南小声反击，气场上被压制得全无还手之力。  
“我就说嘛，你怎么也是个医生，当年也是个医学生，就算是个处男没经验，生理常识总该有吧……”  
岸本絮絮叨叨直到被土屋一巴掌捂住嘴：“什么时候？我认得藤真了吗？”  
南皱着眉回忆：“好像？”  
岸本一把拨开土屋：“别理他，我就问，你俩搞到一起是在哪里？”  
南单手捂眼，几乎没勇气看对面两个八卦男：“就是……我们一起住的那栋老屋啊……”  
“靠……”岸本骂了一句：“我竟然不知道！”  
“其实你也知道。”  
“快说！”  
“你还记得有一回藤真问我借和服去K市，结果我们谁都不会穿，还是叫我哥来帮忙那次吗？”  
“记得啊，那会已经认得土屋了。然后呢！”岸本气不打一处来，自己眼皮底下发生的事，自己竟然不知道，简直耻辱。  
“然后，他在K市过了一夜才回来，到家一整天没露面。”  
“嗯，然后呢！”其实岸本记得并不那么清楚，但是不妨碍他虚张声势。  
“就，那天晚上。”  
“靠……”岸本战术后仰，随即扑上前来压低声音：“他上了你？”  
南含着一口酒，只是闷笑不肯答。  
答案呼之欲出，但土屋岸本二人并不满意，百般催促。南不看他们，手指在桌面上轻敲：“不是。”  
岸本长长抽了一口气：“阿南阿南阿南……我小看你了。”  
南的脸色渐渐平复，咬着唇微笑。  
“他竟然肯？看不出来……”土屋的手指反复摩挲下巴：“你用强？”  
南白了他一眼：“你试试对他用强？”  
“那怎么回事？”  
“其实是他来找我。”南的眼神落在虚空某一点：“我已经睡着了，感觉不对，睁眼一看，他就站在门前，离我远远的。我当时以为他梦游，就爬起来看看状况，谁知道……”看着土屋岸本突然逼近的两张脸，南不由自主向后靠在椅子上：“他亲了我。”  
“什！么！”  
“那你呢！”  
“我……”南的脸又红了：“我把他推开了。”  
“什！么！”这次比刚刚的嗓门还大。  
“小点声。”南鄙视地说：“我当时只想着确认他的状态，谁知道，他很清醒。然后……我们就那么站着，大眼瞪小眼。”  
“给你说的，毫无气氛。”  
“你没见过他那样的神情，没法懂我当时的感受。我……”南徒劳地比划：“他看了我一会，伸手拉门要走，我就……我就……抱住他了……”  
土屋和岸本交换了一个眼神：“他没反抗，就由着你？”  
“现在想来，他可能是要上我的，结果……反正他没做任何挣扎。”  
“感觉如何？”  
“……”南的表情突然降温。   
“快说啊，都说到这了，还有什么不好意思的。”  
“心疼。”  
“啥？”  
“说了你们也不懂，还嫌我矫情，不说了。”南抄起筷子大嚼。  
“阿南！南队长！南先生！南哥！我求您说完！您不想说就略过这段，但求说完，千万别吊着我们俩，今天晚上睡不着觉您知道吗？”  
南鼓着腮，下颚有力蠕动，一直脖子狠狠吞下食物：“他出了一身汗，一声没吭。”  
“这怎么说？这算你技术好还是不好？”  
“怎么可能好，他一个处男。”  
“你俩闭嘴！反正我没再动他。结果，第二天，人家装无事发生！我他妈的……”  
“哦~~”岸本想起来了：“你俩是有一段时间冷战，谁也不搭理谁，搞得我在中间里外不是人，就因为这个？这叫什么事啊！有必要吗？要我说这就是藤真不对了，成年人你情我愿的事……”明明是帮着南说话，岸本无辜挨了南一记白眼，不由暗自吐槽——儿大不由爹&清官难断家务事，古人诚不我欺也。  
“好吧好吧，你俩怎么又和好了？”  
南回忆片刻，突然干咳起来：“总之，就是因为某些原因——你不要多问——我们和好了！”  
气得岸本抓起汤勺要揍他，被土屋死活拦住：“床头打架床尾和，你们睡了吗？”  
“没有……和好有很多种方式啊，我当时很忙，藤真和岸本帮我给家里跑了不少趟腿。”  
“哦~~~”土屋将信将疑：“那你俩后来什么时候又睡了？”  
“你这人满脑子什么想法！昨天不是见了岸本吗？没搞几发？”  
回想中午那一发厨房play，岸本好悬坍台。土屋笑嘻嘻：“那必须啊，先说你俩嘛，这次该轮到藤真上你了吧？”  
“不是。”  
“厉害啊南烈医生！这次是什么时候？”  
南的表情愈发沉郁：“是他出发去做战地记者之前。”  
“人家都要走了你还不放过他？禽兽啊……”  
“不是，我根本不知道他要去做什么，只是听他的语气觉得不妙。我自觉没什么立场阻止他，所以幻想表白也许有用。可他拒绝了，很干脆地拒绝了。”  
“都拒绝了，你俩还来了一发？”岸本越发迷惑。  
“不止一发……”南的脸再次泛起红晕。  
“嚯……年轻人啊，我真是不懂了。”岸本摇摇头。  
“他说，你想和我做吗，那就做吧，几次都可以。”南止住了话头，端起酒杯一饮而尽：“我们就做了。”  
“怎么有种踏上命途之前，完成最后的心愿的悲壮感？”土屋眯着眼细细打量南：“你也够惨的，喜欢谁不好，喜欢这么一位神仙。”  
“我要是你，就把他操到下不来床！绑也要绑住他！”  
南看了岸本一眼：“我还是那次打开电视才知道他究竟去干嘛了，就是我给你打电话的那次。”  
“再后来呢？还好他平安回来了。”  
南沉默着摇头。  
“怎么了？”  
“我记得很清楚，那天晚上我加班，回家很晚，当时还住在那个老房子里，还是原来的房间，只是你们都走了。我开了锁，一推门没推开——你知道，以前大家一起的时候，家里有人总会这么干，不锁门，但是里面挂住暗扣，只要轻轻一带一推就可以打开。我知道有人回来了。”  
“藤真回来了。”  
“嗯。”南点点头，缓缓开口：“他坐在廊檐下，靠着柱子睡着了。”

土屋和岸本看着南，一时不知该说什么。室内安静下来，火锅煮开了，浓郁的汤汁翻滚，气泡破裂发出的声音格外响亮。  
岸本拿起酒瓶，给三人的杯子巡了一圈酒：“他是……一回来就去找你了？”  
“对。给我来杯水吧。”  
土屋忙不迭跑去翻冰箱，翻出一瓶气泡水，扭开，放在南右手边：“请用。”  
南一口气喝掉半瓶：“我一直想象如果藤真回来我要怎么教训他，绝对不能姑息他的任性妄为，必要的时候大吵一架也没问题，大不了事后道歉，无论如何也要让他认识到严重性。”  
“那你，发火了吗？”岸本小心翼翼地问道。  
南摇摇头：“看到他的时候才发现，我只要他回来就够了。”  
“靠……”土屋原本只打算“关怀”发小的性生活，万万没想到吃了这么一嘴狗粮：“你们，这回做……”  
岸本直接打断：“他还好吧，没受伤吧？”  
“还没完全痊愈。最严重的一处在侧腹，是弹片划伤，绷带还没拆，离开前一天遭遇了袭击，他活着回来了，旁边的摄影记者被削掉了半个头……”  
“他是因为伤势才回来的？”岸本问。  
“不，他成了明星，因为这场战争。有点可笑是不是？他希望别人关注的重点没人关注，反而是他本身成了大众目光的焦点。”  
“也不奇怪，毕竟是藤真嘛。”  
“藤真还有钥匙吗？他怎么进去的？”土屋突然想到一个问题。  
“那个傻X!”南气不打一处来，恨恨地骂了一句：“也不想想自己怎么个情况，他翻墙进去的！”  
土屋瞥了一眼岸本，发现两人想法相同——不愧是藤真啊。  
“别问了，我告诉你，我们做了。”  
岸本筷子里夹着的豆腐吧嗒一声掉进碟子：“你俩没整出人命来真是奇迹。”  
“光问我，你们呢？”南的反击正式开始！  
换岸本不自在了：“嗨，反正在一起了呗，就那么回事，你也知道，吃菜吃菜，喝酒喝酒。”  
“我不知道！你俩第一次什么时候？在哪里？”  
土屋含着一口酒吃吃地笑，岸本狠㨃他一肘子：“笑什么笑。”  
“你说？我说？”土屋总算能说话了。  
“我说就我说，都成年人了，有什么不好意思的。”岸本清清嗓子：“第一次，还是在老屋，具体我不记得了。阿南你把汤勺放下！我真不记得，我喝多了，把阿淳给办了的过程彻底断篇了！”  
土屋像听什么有趣的段子，笑微微地看着岸本一言不发。  
“那第二次呢？又是个什么情况？”  
“第二次，是阿淳上了我，我同意的。”岸本鼓起胸脯，瞪着眼看土屋：“你别生气，那次我真没想着长久，只想着还你一次就两清了。”  
土屋手撑着下巴，侧脸看着岸本微笑：“感觉如何？”  
“开始真特么疼，我都想把你一脚蹬下去算了，后来再一想，我喝成那样都给你弄出血了，你也没说什么，我这点忍忍就过去了。”  
南心生疑惑：“我和藤真那么多次也没见血啊，你们怎么办到的？”可惜没人理他。  
土屋的眼神变得柔和，轻轻拍了拍岸本的手背：“后来还疼吗？”  
岸本极为尴尬：“那不是后来嘛……”  
南强忍捂眼的冲动：“你俩好好说话。再后来呢？”  
“再后来就以为互不相欠啊。谁知道他……”  
“他怎么了？”  
“我喜欢实理啊，一想以后连朋友都没法做，根本没心思做别的事了。”土屋大方回答。  
南实在想不明白这么肉麻的话他是怎么坦荡荡说出口的：“再然后呢？”  
“我去看他比赛了，就是他状态最差的那段时间，然后……”  
“我想起来了，是阿淳给我的票，我想着约上几个好朋友一起去加油，就叫上了实理。到底发生了什么！！”  
“你不是帮忙买水去了嘛，就剩下我和他两个人在休息室……”  
“我跟实理告白了。”土屋面不改色。  
“那你就答应了？”南难得瞪大了眼。  
“你把我当成什么人！趁人之危不是我的风格。”  
“我倒巴不得你趁我之危。”土屋哼一声：“我来说吧，之前我们一起去烟火大会，替这家伙的前女友出头，跟对方打了一架，打完去实理家的料理屋吃饭，我很敬佩岸本小姐，于是留在那边打工。”  
“那件事很早了，你们第一次是在这之后？”  
“对呀，之后。后来岸本小姐决定和店里的伙计结婚，实理大闹一场，还和我发了脾气。”  
“谁让你不早点告诉我。”提起这事岸本仍有不平。  
“我错了嘛，总要讲究亲疏有别，以当时的关系我不好越过你们母子关系，现在就不一样啦，有什么事我一定第一个告诉你。”土屋柔声示弱：“告白没被接受也没关系，实理一下子就能接受我才奇怪，我们慢慢相处，他总会发现我的好。大致就是岸本小姐的婚事解决之后，我的腰受伤了，实理竟然主动来照顾我。”  
岸本瞄一眼南，连忙借倒酒遮脸。  
“实理做饭真好吃！”  
“那你俩做了吗？”南效仿土屋，毫不客气。  
“怎么可能，倒是kiss了。”  
岸本快寻个地缝钻进去了，土屋还笑吟吟地给南讲细节：“那时候我出院了，在家住了几天就要归队，实理特地来我家煮饭。”  
“你爸妈没回来？”  
“不值得特意回来一趟啊。”  
土屋这么说，但南深切怀疑他根本没告诉土屋先生和土屋太太。“哦……三餐都是实理做？那他往返不是很麻烦？”  
“我住在阿淳家……”  
“我家人都在国外，空着也是空着，实理有手提电脑就能工作，何必辛苦呢。”  
“就这样，你俩也只是亲了而已？”  
“这有什么好骗你的嘛，我是很想做，但是实理坚决不同意。做是后来的事了。”  
“那你俩谁在上？”  
“我啊。”土屋大大咧咧地回答。  
南再次瞪大了眼睛。  
“说到这笑死我，实理和我出国去看我爸妈，我已经提前和他们说清楚了。结果，我妈第一眼看见实理就哭了。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”土屋敲着桌子笑得前仰后合。  
“喂……”岸本恍然大悟：“你妈那几天天天拿软垫子给你坐，原来不是你家传统吗？”  
“当然不是啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你见过我家里谁用坐垫？”  
南以手掩面，实在看不下去了：“你们两个……”  
“老子只是替你金贵你的老腰！”  
“我知道。”土屋笑着凝视岸本：“我恢复训练之后的第一个假期，实理接受我了。我永远都忘不了那天。”  
眼前这两个人再这么如胶似漆地对望下去会当着自己真刀真枪干起来，南正待出声打断，电话响了。  
岸本接起：“您好，啊是藤真啊，好我叫阿南来。”  
南接过听筒：“喂？”  
“我这边有点麻烦，要很晚，你自己安排吧，不用等我，对不起啦。”  
“嗯，没事，那就这样吧。”  
放下听筒一转身，只见四只眼睛大大小小均目光炯炯。南暗叹了一口气——不要留下当灯泡了吧——“我吃饱了，先回去了，改天你们有空过来撸猫，藤真的猫又肥了。”  
“不再坐一会儿了？我新买的按摩仪给你试用一下？”  
南看着岸本，总觉得这留客里透着假惺惺：“不了不了，家里还有事要做。”

在土屋的帮助下，岸本收拾得很快。最后一个盘子塞进洗碗机，岸本又开了一瓶新酒，注入两支高脚杯，放进木质托盘，连酒瓶一起拿进客厅。  
土屋站在窗前：华灯初上，路上车水马龙，霓虹流转，在深蓝色的天幕映衬下越发灿烂。他看着再平凡不过的街景，心中缓缓涌起一种深切的宁静。  
玻璃窗里浮现出另一张面孔的影子，一双手顺着襟口滑进衣内——“好凉！”  
岸本悄无声息地从背后抱住土屋，刚刚握住冰红酒的手紧贴住温热的皮肤越发放肆：“说说？”  
适应了温度，土屋不再乱扭：“说什么？”  
“八百年不见你喷香水，今天打扮得孔雀开屏一样，怎么回事？”  
“总要用用吧。”土屋仍旧嘴硬。  
岸本的手改变方向，转而向下移动：“我是常常和阿南他们一起，你该不会担心我跟阿南有什么吧？切~~~我俩真怎么样还轮得到你？看你今天把阿南逼成什么样了，句句不离下三路，是我跟你请教得还不够？”  
土屋的心跳呼吸皆乱了节奏，一扯窗帘，嗓音暗哑：“上床去！”  
岸本偏不从，手上发力，将土屋抵在玻璃上。  
土屋以为他生气了，双手试探着环住对方的腰，仔细打量他的神色：“？”  
“我一直想问你。”岸本眼神专注：“第一次的时候，就是我喝醉那回，是不是把你弄得挺疼的？”  
就这？土屋险些失笑，目光闪烁：“嗯……”  
“果然很疼吧？”  
岸本的表情多了几分怜惜，土屋几乎不敢看他：“其实……不……”  
“你上我的那次，最开始实在太疼了，疼得我头昏脑涨，那时候我想到的是‘你是不是也很疼’，我猜，我那个时候应该喜欢你了。”  
土屋定定看着岸本。  
“你现在是名人，行事总要有所顾忌，我也不打算给你添乱，所以，”岸本声音带着点哆嗦，从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，忐忑不安地看着土屋：“本想等你退役了再说。”  
土屋的眼睛死死盯着岸本，一眨不眨，看得岸本心里越发没底：“我家里什么样子你很清楚，我的收入你也知道，我……我也不知道说什么好，你看？”说着打开盒子，里面一对银色的指环，是最简单的款式，一模一样。  
“本想当着藤真和阿南的面，让他俩做个见证，谁知道藤真先走了，你这个家伙还满嘴跑火车，又把阿南吓跑，你……”岸本的话被一个吻打断。  
土屋双手捧牢岸本的脸，深深地吸吮后者的唇舌，双唇辗转时短暂分离，吐出一句 “白痴”再度吻了上去。  
岸本不由自主，腰胯向前，将土屋抵在自己和玻璃中间厮磨。  
“那天晚上你根本硬不起来，我疼个鬼。”土屋紧紧抱住岸本，在他耳边轻声说。  
“是吗？嗯？？？”岸本一把推开土屋，瞪大眼睛看着他：“你说什么？”  
土屋突然变脸，夺过盒子，一本正经拿出一枚指环套在自己手上反复打量：“大小正合适。好了，我说，我骗你的。”  
“什么意思？”岸本眼珠子都快瞪出来了。  
“我是说，你根本没上过我……”土屋瞬间矮了三寸。  
“那床单上的血迹怎么回事？”  
“我帮你脱衣服，你膝盖撞到我牙床，那是牙龈出血，我一不下心搞床单上去了。”土屋努力睁大眼睛，无辜地眨啊眨。  
“什么？！”  
“就这么简单啊……我本来想和你开个玩笑，谁知道你就当真了，太可爱了吧……”土屋的话难得少了调侃，尾音弱弱地消失。  
“我tm……还给我！”  
土屋一把将手举高：“做梦！货已售出概不退换！”  
“你个混蛋，老子心疼你你把我当猴耍？”  
岸本死命想要抓住土屋的手，土屋出尽百宝不让岸本得逞。你争我夺中，两人脚下踉跄，跌倒在地板上，岸本将土屋压在身下，土屋仍旧将手死死背在身后：“好痛！”  
岸本发觉失去平衡，收手是来不及了，只能勉强撑住自己不要砸在土屋身上，闻言更是大惊：“哪里疼？没事吧？”  
土屋胸膛起伏，看着岸本，脸上慢慢绽出一个笑容：“你就不问问我什么时候喜欢你的吗？”  
岸本脸色微红，冷哼一声，对这个建议不置可否。  
“我高中回国打球，最先知道阿南和丰玉，然后就知道了你，谁让你俩天天在一起。”土屋的眼里闪着光：“靠，你那个欧巴桑一样卷发造型丑得脱俗，188的身高，一公里外就能看见你！”  
岸本将手伸向土屋胁下威胁。还没碰到，土屋就已经笑出来了：“别别别，我说我说。打球跟你对位最有意思，我最喜欢你看不惯我又拿我没办法的样子，哈哈哈哈哈我错了，我好好说话！”  
“阿南不上场是不敢见我吧，你就带着一堆二年级的菜鸡硬扛，像个傻瓜。”  
虽然是嘲讽，温柔却溢于言表，岸本实在没法生气：“你才傻瓜，丑你还喜欢，你是不是眼瞎？”  
“我瞎？阿南才瞎呢！好看顶什么用，厉害得要死，我才不信他没被藤真上过。”  
岸本打掉在自己屁股上游移的手：“说正事！藤真厉害，我就不厉害？你是不是瞧不起我？”  
“才不是。你厉害，你还很……温柔啊！别痒痒我！我知道你喜欢女孩，也知道你有过好几个女朋友，可是那时候你我都空窗，为什么不能试试？”土屋的语气又恢复了惯常的平静：“阿南说我是冲着你去的，没错，我就是想要你。”  
“你他妈的……”岸本干瞪着眼，早没了当初的气势。  
“所以我说你是大傻瓜，你都不知道自己有多好。”土屋挣扎着掏出盒子里剩下的指环，用力扯过岸本的手，帮他戴好，吻了他的手指：“我就是故意的。我借钱给岸本小姐，帮料理店渡过难关，你要母债子偿没问题，谁知道你真答应我要肉偿，那天我和你做都快气死了，谁跟你提这种荒谬的要求你都答应？你说你是不是傻？做完还不理我，你想两清哪有那么简单？对啊，第一次说我腰受伤也是骗你的。哈哈哈哈哈别动手别动手，我说，我全说！第二次受伤是真的！有核磁共振报告和医生诊断！”  
“报应！”岸本冷哼一声：“受伤这种事也拿来骗人？”  
“谁让你不理我。”  
“你也没理我啊！”  
“我不是让阿南传话了吗？”  
“阿南这个傻X！被人卖了还帮人数钱！”  
“你知道吗，你来看比赛我好开心。”土屋微笑看着岸本：“我向你告白，你也没揍我。”  
岸本抬手给了土屋一拳——不轻不重。  
“我养伤期间你住进我家简直和做梦一样。可惜你不肯跟我做，唉……别打我，我是个有正常生理需求的正常青年男子，正处于性欲旺盛的时期，想和你做有什么问题？”  
无法反驳。即便性向不同，岸本也不能否认二十上下的年纪真是一碰就起立的时候，阿南那种异类除外。如此说来，藤真大概也算是异类。这两人某种程度上还真是合拍。  
“我欠你的，你随时可以拿走。”土屋轻声说，将岸本戴着戒指的手贴在自己的唇上。  
“反正拿走了也还是你的？”岸本气哼哼地说：“我买了新款按摩仪，说是对腰部很好，今晚你给我好好配合点。”  
土屋什么理疗复建仪器没见过，对着岸本一片真心，吐槽的话是无论如何不敢说的：“实理，你跟我在一起，有没有后悔？”  
“后悔？我的字典里就没有后悔这俩字！”  
“我倒是有点后悔，”土屋的手指插进岸本的发间，看岸本挑起浓眉：“我后悔没早点告诉你，求婚这种事竟然被你抢了先。”  
岸本不自在地转移视线：“这酒，还是得喝吧？”  
“喝啊，你先让我起来！”  
“你最好多喝点。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为，今天，我，绝不放过你。疼也给我忍着！”岸本低头在土屋唇上咬了一口。  
“求之不得。”土屋敞开自己接纳岸本，被吻到气喘：“要不晚点再喝吧，先做了再说……”  
岸本已经抽掉了土屋的腰带，沿着开口探入手掌，覆盖在会阴的皮肤上揉搓：“……那也得上床。”  
土屋吃吃笑着：“我还以为你要就着窗户办了我，原来还是要上床，一点情趣都没有。”  
“楼上什么都有，在这干你也不怕肛裂。”岸本一把把土屋拉起来，二人一前一后回到了楼上，那里刚换了新床单，想必还要再换一次才行。

藤真回到家已经是后半夜。  
这个项目相关利益方都不是省油的灯。他使尽浑身解数斡旋其中，总算是又过了一关。因精神高度集中而升高的肾上腺素还没代谢掉，身体虽疲惫，却一时半会没法儿合眼休息。轻手轻脚进了房门，怕打扰南休息没敢开灯，倒了半杯冰块，再借着冰箱的灯光加上半杯白兰地，在床边的沙发无声落座，待冰冷醇厚的酒液入喉，才算真正放松自己。  
嗒一声轻响，床头的台灯亮了，灯光昏黄，洒满整个房间。  
藤真一惊：“我吵醒你了？”  
“没有，我睡不着。”南侧卧，一双眼半开半阖，轻微的鼻音里满是慵懒。  
“要跟我一起喝一杯吗？”  
南摇摇头，手卷着被子一起垫在脸颊下抬高视线，方便看藤真。  
“你几点回来的？在岸本那玩得开心吗？”  
“还行。”  
藤真端着杯挪到床边坐下，再饮一口冷酒归拢心神，长叹一口气：“累死我了。”他双肘撑在膝盖上，也不去看南，自顾自地慢慢抱怨自己一天的糟心事。南不插嘴，在旁边静静地听他说完再叹一口气。  
“你们聊什么了，怎么就一句还行？”藤真察觉了南的寡言，抬头看他。  
南被他问得蜷起身子，有些难为情地笑了：“没什么。”  
越是这样越有古怪，藤真耍无赖，揪着棉被撕扯，非要南说出来不可。  
“就是，他们俩逼问我们……”  
“问什么？”  
“在床上……”  
“床上？床上用品？我这都是岸本推荐的牌子啊。”  
南看白痴一样充满同情地看着他：“问我们俩，谁在上头。”  
“就问这个啊？你怎么说？”  
南越发往被子里缩：“我没说什么具体的啊，我只说了我们最开始那几次……”  
藤真瞪大眼睛微微撅起上唇，略带惊愕的神情仿佛一下子回到十七岁：“为什么不说具体的？”  
南干脆把脸埋进被子：“@#%W&%&”  
藤真好奇心大盛，放下酒杯，翻身上床，跨坐在南身上死活把他从那床簇新棉被里挖出来：“你说什么，我没听清。”  
“这怎么说得出口啊！”  
“靠！有什么说不出口的？你就当给他俩性生活场外指导嘛，积德行善的好事！下次再有这事我来说，包他们满意。”  
“还有……”  
“还有什么？”  
南的眼神像小动物一般怯怯的：“我说，都是我上你。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”藤真狂笑：“我知道了，我一定说我们阿南床上功夫可厉害了，让我欲仙欲死！”  
“小点声！大半夜的隔壁都给你笑醒了。”南连忙伸手堵藤真的嘴：“少说两句能憋死你！土屋明显是吃你的醋了，没看出来？”  
“什么？吃我什么醋？土屋嫌我把你抢走了？不对呀，是你死活追着我不放的，他不知道岸本还不知道？”  
“谁死活追着你不放了，你自己摸摸良心，最开始，哪次不是你主动？你说做才做，我干嘛了？”  
“你当然是干我呀。”藤真斜着眼调笑，睫毛的阴影落在颧骨上，毛茸茸的一片。  
南握住藤真腰身，手掌缓缓摩挲：“有心思做善事帮别人，不如帮帮我监督大人？”  
“监督大人”岿然不动，视暗示如无物：“帮什么？拿点褪黑素？再来一杯水？没问题啊~”  
南在那片绷得紧紧的皮肤上捏了一把，一抬腿踢开被子，半边身子光光地露了出来：“你走了倒是干净，我在那听了半天性生活，这不人道啊……”  
“好啊，我去洗个澡，准备一下，等着欲仙欲死。”藤真佯装起身，被南一把拉住坐回原位。  
“干嘛呀~”藤真无辜眨眼，此刻的他血仍未冷，斗志昂扬，南的小动作早就扰得他心底骚动，再说到白听别人的性生活不够人道，根本是火上浇油。  
南咬住下唇——让他开口催促是万万不能，一条腿被棉被裹住出不来，只能调动仅有的资源——抬起棉被外的腿磨蹭藤真的身体。  
“原来南医生不知道该拿我怎么办吗？没关系，我来告诉你。”  
南尚在迷惑，藤真已经开始了：“我喜欢你吻我。”一个吻落在南的唇上，浅浅的，一触即收。“我喜欢你吻我的时候手放在我的侧脸，像这样。”藤真的手落在南的耳畔，手指修长，指尖搭在耳廓，拇指轻揉南的下唇随即抵住下巴：“让我有被掌控的感觉。”  
南的呼吸一窒，还没来得及恢复再被吻住。这一次舌尖从容突破齿关，藤真口中的酒香沁入，激起阵阵眩晕。  
“我喜欢你咬我的脖子和耳朵，但是不要太用力，如果留下印子就很讨厌，像这样。”藤真的牙齿还是冷的，轻轻衔住南的耳朵来回研磨，吐息若有若无，耳道每一根绒毛都苏醒了，摇曳着颤抖着将电流传遍全身。  
南低喘了一声，更紧地抓住藤真的肩。他硬了，不由得挺髋向上试探，无奈棉被蓬松，没法确认藤真现在的状态。  
“我喜欢你吸我的乳头，像这样。”藤真向下含住南一边，左手捏住另一边揉拧：“用手也可以，但是用嘴的话会让我更有感觉。”  
藤真的舌头也凉凉的。南打了个哆嗦，将自己更多地送入对方口中，他竭力控制不要出声，墙壁并不隔音，因为早起放音乐已经被管理员敲过门，从此以后听音乐只带耳机，若是因为性事被敲门，那也太……  
“如果你亲我的腹部，我会很着急，奇怪你怎么这么耐得住。”藤真含笑撑起身体，眼睛反射灯光，亮晶晶的。  
南低垂双眼，看着藤真的眼睛，伸手抚摸他的胯间——柔软的布料已经被撑起饱满的形状——顺势抓住衬衫下摆，抖着手一颗颗解开纽扣：“你回家也不把衣服换了，解纽扣好麻烦。”  
“就像你现在这样。”  
南咬着牙，几乎是扯着脱下藤真长裤，仅剩的内裤根本无法掩饰情欲。深吸一口气，南倒在床上，胸膛起伏，重重咽下一口唾液润泽干燥的喉咙——他需要更多。  
“我喜欢你舔我的……那里，慢一点，深一点。” 藤真声音微哑，却不紧不慢地上下移动，不急于施与过多的刺激。  
被口腔一寸寸直至彻底包围，南感觉自己得到了解脱，可惜，这种程度的快感很快就无法满足他了。南分开腿，却看见藤真越过他，伸手拿起床头的酒杯连酒带半融的冰块一起喝了进去。  
“喂！”南快被逼疯了。但是接下来的才是开始：  
藤真再次将南的阴茎纳入口中，这次完全不同。温差带来截然不同的刺激。南绷紧身体，仰起头无声地尖叫。然而藤真还不想放过他，用冰冷的舌尖抵住头部的凹陷灵活骚动。南的手指狠狠抓住藤真背上裸露的皮肤，长长地呻吟带着哭泣的湿意：“停下！”  
藤真已经硬的发疼，迟迟不肯动作无非是不想伤害南，听到这样的声音，直接在大腿内侧细腻的皮肤上重重咬了一口：“你这样我会忍不住的。”  
“那就别忍！”南从胸口到面孔皆泛起绯红，他挣扎着从抽屉里摸出一个安全套，帮藤真戴上：“直接进来，我已经……已经……准备好了……”  
藤真的手指验证了南的话——穴口柔软，指节轻易破体而入，温暖而甜蜜的香气瞬间充盈鼻端，粘稠的液体沿着缝隙缓缓渗出，像戳破了某种熟透的浆果。  
藤真咬紧牙，极力压抑冲动，心中骂了一句脏话，用两根手指确认出入无碍：“那么接下来是我最喜欢的了。”说着，握住南的腰将他拉近，让他的手抱住膝弯，抬高他的屁股：“我喜欢用这种姿势迎接你。”  
进来了。  
不论做几次，这样的姿势总会让南感到羞耻，羞耻又会带来莫名的兴奋，这样的感受他没对任何人说过。南紧紧闭上双眼，仰起脸承受最初的胀痛，暂时抛弃视觉让感官越发明显：随着藤真发力，两人贴合无间，薄薄的脂肪聊胜于无地增加了少许柔软的缓冲，结实的肌肉和坚硬的骨骼紧随其后带来几乎是迫不及待地压制，逼着南一而再地放松自己，毫无保留地感染藤真的气息和潮热。  
午夜，万籁俱寂，耳边混乱的鼻息仿佛成了全世界仅有的声响。  
“天呐……”  
听见低低的叹息，南睁开眼——藤真的眉心紧皱，原本涣散失焦的眼神立刻捕捉到了南的注视，勉强地笑笑：“忘了说，你每次进来都会弄得我有点疼，但是我一点都不讨厌，因为……会让我有被充满的感觉，如果你能同时抱紧我，就更好了，我也会‘抱紧’你。”  
说着，挺腰抽动，缓慢适应甬道的紧致。  
一瞬间，南恍惚以为自己还在藤真体内，不由自主地收缩屁股，又听到藤真一声鼻哼：“你这个笨蛋，放松点。”  
“你才是……笨蛋，有力气讲这些话，倒是用力点啊。”  
藤真微笑，附身啄吻南的唇：“你每次干我都很卖力，只是每次都不长记性，总要多来几下才能找到最让我舒服的那里，还不如我坐上去自己动。”  
南深呼吸，将双腿分得更开，藤真的大腿垫在他的侧腰，深深地埋入他的体内，却只是浅浅研磨，引得他难耐扭摆：“你也要我自己动吗？”  
藤真猛地发力，将南狠狠压进在床垫。灯光柔和，却在藤真眼中点燃烈焰，让他化身狂热嗜血的野兽：“不行，我不准。”  
“那就用力，再深一点。”  
藤真照做了。一瞬间南以为自己被抛向半空，轻飘飘地下不来，他下意识地咬住唇，哼出长长的鼻音。  
“喜欢吗？”藤真低头咬住他一边乳头，下边动作不停。  
快感汹涌，铺天盖地。  
南几乎喘不过气，大腿夹住藤真的腰，随着被侵犯的节奏不住地迎合，双手引导着藤真不断刺激自己的敏感带，等到被藤真吻住才发现自己早就叫出声来了。  
“小点声，我轻一点。”藤真断断续续吻着南，低声安慰。  
南抹了一把脸，湿淋淋的不知是泪是汗，他抱紧藤真，狂乱回吻：“用力就好，我不叫。”  
“我喜欢你不用套子和我做，这样我会更敏感，你好像也更兴奋。”藤真的语气已经没了最开始的游刃有余，他的鼻息随腰部挺送而顿挫，显然也放弃了克制。  
“白痴，万一我忍不住，怎么办？”  
“那就别忍，全部射进来。”藤真抬起上身，将南的阴茎按在他的小腹上，就着淋漓汗水上下揉搓。  
“我早晚有一天被你弄死。”南喘息越发急促，脱力倒在枕上，哽咽着抓住在自己命根子上作乱的那只手：“我快要到了。”  
藤真立刻将他握在手心：“等等我。”说着抽插越发激烈，下腹拍打臀肉，激起破碎的水声。  
南被干得意识涣散，只能颤抖着呼吸，以某处为核心随着快感失控而抽搐，精液一股一股涌出，沾满藤真的掌心，从胸膛到小腹都剧烈起伏久久不能平复。  
藤真享受过了南的高潮还没能射精，索性抽身而出，脱掉安全套，将自己放入南的唇边。南手口并用，毫不犹豫给予抚慰，直到将藤真释放的体液彻底舔舐干净。  
“如果戴安全套有这样的福利，似乎也不是不可以接受。”藤真抬起南的下巴，与他亲吻。  
“我们做的时候你不肯出声就是因为隔音不好吧？”南简单冲了个澡，就着原杯又倒了酒，自己喝一口递给藤真：“最近我看了不少房产信息，我的存款差不多够首付了。”  
“这个项目如果顺利结束，我应该拿到不少，那时候就可以换个好公寓了，至少隔音要好！”  
“嗯嗯，到时候你叫破嗓子也不会有人来救你的。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
“哪来的彼此，滚去洗澡！”


End file.
